A Miracle
by weirdo1984
Summary: Willow is pregnant and it’s Angel’s.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Miracle

Author: weirdo1984

Pairing: A/W and C/X

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!

Summary: Willow is pregnant and it's Angel's

Warnings/Spoilers: Character death

Chapter 1

Willow sat in her doctors' office. She had been feeling run down lately and hadn't gotten her period for two months. She wasn't sure what was going on but knew she should get it checked out. Her doctor walked in.

"Willow." Dr. Duncan greeted.

"Hi." Willow replied looking nervous.

Dr. Duncan took a seat in front of Willow.

"Willow there is something I need to tell you." Dr. Duncan started.

"What is it?" Willow asked worriedly.

"Willow you are pregnant." Her doctor informed.

"What? No, my boyfriend can't have children." Willow said shaking her head.

"I did the test twice. You are just over two months." Dr. Duncan stated.

"Oh God." Willow whispered. *how is this possible?*

Willow sat around the doctors' office for awhile trying to make sense out of what she had learned. She left an hour later she needed to get to the library for a Scooby meeting.

The redhead walked into the library. Cordy and Xander were doing their homework and Giles was in his office. Willow sat at the table.

"Hey Wills what's new?" Xander asked.

"What? Nothing. Why would anything be new?" Willow asked anxiously.

"Willow relax," Cordy laughed, "he was just wondering how your day was. You need to change to decaf."

"Oh right. It was alright." Willow said. She then started to pretend to read a book. *How do I tell Angel? How will he take it? All this time he thought he would never have a child. Oh God I am going to be a mom. My parents are going to kill me.*

Giles walked out of his office and Willow looked up at him.

"Giles is there anything new?" Willow questioned.

"No nothing at all. Why don't you all do a quick sweep and then take the rest of the night off." Giles suggested.

"Sounds like a plan G-man." Xander smiled.

"Why don't you finish your homework before Angel arrives?" Giles replied ignoring the boys' nickname for him.

*Oh I can't patrol. What do I tell them? Better go with an easy lie since I am not believable at lying.* The redhead worked on her homework but her mind kept drifting to the baby.

"Hey guys." Angel said walking into the library. He walked over to Willow and kissed her.

"Hey dead boy, how's it going?" Xander asked.

"Alright." Angel replied rolling his eyes at his nickname.

"Hey." Willow smiled.

"Hi kitten how was your day?" Angel asked.

"It was good." Willow said hoping she sounded convincing. "How about yours?"

"Better now that I have seen you." Angel replied with a smile.

"We should go and kill things. Giles says we can have the rest of the night off." Cordy said.

"Can you guys drop me off? I have a headache." Willow lied.

"Sure you ok?" Xander asked.

"Yeah I just need Advil and some rest." Willow answered.

"Come on." Angel said and helped Willow with her coat. He wrapped his arm around her as they walked out of the library. Willow leaned against him. *Everything is going to be great. Angel will love that he is going to be a father.*

They walked Willow up to her door.

"Do you want me to come by after patrol?" Angel asked.

"Yeah come to my window." Willow said and leaned up and kissed him.

"Alright it shouldn't take us very long." Angel replied.

"Ok see you two tomorrow be careful." Willow said looking at her friends.

"We will. Night Wills." Xander said.

"Night." Cordy replied.

Willow walked into her house and up to her room. She changed into some sweats and a tank top. She finished the homework she didn't get done at the library. It was just after nine when Angel knocked on the window. The redhead opened the doors and let him in.

"Hi." Willow said smiling.

"Hi." Angel said and kissed her. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." Willow replied. "Angel there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"Ok you should sit down." Willow suggested.

"Ok." Angel replied uneasily. *Is this what I have feared? Has she realized she can do so much better?*

"Um… ok what I am going to say is going to be a complete shock. I mean I am still in shock." Willow said pacing. "I went to the doctors today. I have been really tired lately and I wanted to get it checked out."

"Willow are you ok?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. I was kind of scared when she told me. Angel I'm pregnant." Willow said.

Angel sat there and listened carefully. He did hear a second heart beat. *How did I miss this?*

"Who is he?" Angel asked his voice even.

"Who's who?" Willow asked confused.

"Who's the guy you have been seeing behind my back?" Angel asked angrily and stood from the bed.

"Angel I haven't been with anyone but you." Willow said hurt that he could think such a thing..

"Well obviously you have. How else would you be pregnant?" Angel asked. "I thought you loved me." He got up and left without looking at Willow.

"I do love you." Willow whispered.

"Willow, are you home dear?" Her mom called up from the bottom of the stairs. Willow wiped her eyes and headed downstairs.

"Hi." Willow said.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?" Her father asked.

"It could have been better." Willow said sadly, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Her mom asked.

"I'm pregnant." Willow blurted out.

"You're what?" Ira shouted.

"Pregnant." Willow said softly.

"Willow how could you do this? You will just have to get an abortion." Sheila ordered.

"No I am going to keeping it." Willow said firmly.

"The hell you are. Not if you are going to stay under my roof." Ira stated.

"You're kicking me out?" Willow asked shocked.

"If you keep it yes." Sheila answered.

"Fine I will grab my things." Willow said tears in her eyes as she ran up to her room. Everyone was turning their backs on her. She quickly packed as much as she could carry and walked out of her house. With not many options she decided to go to Cordeila's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Willow knocked on the door and waited for Cordy to answer.

"Willow?" Cordy asked. Willow looked up at her friend tears in her eyes. "Willow come in." the brunette ushered her into the house. "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Willow murmured.

"Oh my God." Cordy replied as she fell onto the couch in shock.

"I don't know how but I am. Angel thinks I cheated on him and my parents kicked me out." Willow began to cry.

"Shh it's going to be ok. We will find out how this happened." Cordy said hugging the redhead. "You will stay here with me. My parents are gone for a few months. We will start researching tomorrow."

"Thank you." Willow said suddenly tired.

"Come on I will show you to the room you can use. You need some sleep." The brunette said.

Willow tossed and turned most of the night.

The next day Willow and Cordeila walked into the library. Willow looked like hell.

"Hello girls." Giles greeted.

"Hi." Willow said miserable.

"Wills what's wrong?" Xander walked over and gave Cordy a kiss.

"I'm pregnant." Willow said

"What? How?" Xander asked bamboozled.

"I don't know." Willow answered walking over to the table and sitting down. "Giles how?"

"I... I don't know." Giles replied puzzled.

Willow looked up at him. "Angel thinks I cheated on him and my parents kicked me out. I need to know how this happened."

"We will start researching. We will find out how this happened." Xander said.

"Really?" Willow asked. She had been afraid that they would turn away from her too.

"Of course I am always going to be here for you." Xander replied.

"As am I," Giles confirmed.

Willow gave them a sad smile.

It has been two weeks since Willow found out she was pregnant, two weeks since she had seen Angel and two weeks since she was kicked out of her home. She was starting to show. It killed her that Angel wouldn't come to the library and she couldn't go and see him. They had been researching trying to find something to explain how this had happened, but nothing had been found. Willow was scared and just wanted to feel Angel's arms around her and to tell her everything was going to be alright.

They were all sitting at the table when Giles walked out of his office a book in hand. "I think I have found it."

"What do you know?" Willow asked

"It says that the souled one who is trying to redeem himself will find his true soul mate, and he will be gifted with the life of a son. The son will be very powerfully and for one day he can either save the world or destroy it." Giles quoted from the book.

"What does that mean save the world or destroy it?" Willow asked shakily.

"I think it means it depends on who raises it. If you raise him he will save the world, but I believes others will want him." Giles said.

"Someone is going to try and steal my baby?" Willow cried.

"Yes I believe so." Giles said depressingly.

"Willow you have to tell Angel about the prophecy." Xander said.

"I can't I haven't seen him since that night." Willow answered and walked out of the room.

"That's it I am going to see Angel. You guys take Willow back to my place." Cordy said grabbing her coat.

Giles and Xander went and found the redhead.

"Willow we are going to take you home." Giles said gently. She just nodded and followed them out of the school.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cordeila stormed into the mansion. "Angel get your undead ass out here now!" Cordy screamed.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asked walking into the room.

"How can you be such an ass?" Cordy asked marching up to him.

"Cordy what do you want?" Angel asked, he wanted to be alone. Cordelia being here just reminded him of the betrayal.

"I want you to go to Willow." Cordy instructed.

"Cordy she cheated on me." Angel said hurt in his voice.

"No Angel she didn't. If you would have stuck around you would know that. There is a prophecy. The souled one redeeming himself from his past will meet his soul mate and he will be gifted with a son. The son can either save the world or destroy it. He is yours Angel and someone is going to try and take him." Cordy said fuming.

"I'm going to have a son?" Angel asked shocked.

"That depends on if Willow will let you have anything to do with him." Cordy sneered. "You hurt her Angel more then anyone ever could." After saying what needed to be said Cordy left the mansion.

"Willow." Angel said sadly.

Willow was lying in bed crying just like she had done the last two weeks. Someone was going to try and take her baby. She heard a knock on the window. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and walked to it. She looked at Angel debating to let him in or not.

With a sigh she opened the window. "What do you want Angel?"

"I needed to see you." Angel replied jumping into the room.

"Why? To make me feel bad? Oh wait you already did that." Willow said angrily.

"Willow I am sorry. Cordy came and told me about the prophecy." Angel said.

"Oh you believe a prophecy something written in a book from hundreds of years ago but you don't believe me." Willow said not hiding the hurt in her voice.

"Willow I am so sorry. I didn't know what to think." Angel said.

"What about me? I didn't know what was going on. This is happening to me Angel." Willow said.

"I know I couldn't help but think you were seeing someone else." Angel replied looking at the floor.

"Angel you should know I would never do that." Willow said shaking her head. "I love you more then I could love anyone ever."

"I know I want to be here for you. You and our baby." Angel said.

"That is fine. He is yours but we are not ok." Willow said.

"I know." Angel said sadly. "I should let you get some sleep." Willow nodded. "I love you Willow. Always."

"I love you too." Willow whispered.

Angel jumped out the window.

Willow walked down to the kitchen where Cordy was.

"Thank you." Willow said.

"For what?" Cordy asked confused.

"For everything, Cordy you took me in when I was kicked out. You were there when I needed someone to talk to or just a shoulder to cry, for going to talk to Angel." Willow said with a slight smile.

"How did you know?" Cordy asked.

"He stopped by." Willow answered.

"I'm sorry Willow. I was just so pissed off at him for putting you through all this. I knew you couldn't go to him after what had happened." Cordy explained.

"It's ok we talked things aren't ok between us but he is going to be there for me. I just don't know if I can trust him again, but I do love him." Willow stated.

"I know you do." Cordy said and hugged the redhead. "And I am going to be there for you and in a few months I am going to be an Auntie."

"I still can't believe all of this is happening. I'm scared." Willow admitted.

"It will be ok." Cordelia promised.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next night they were sitting in the library. The teens were doing their homework.

"Hey did you guys hear about the dance on Friday?" Xander asked.

"Yeah." Cordy answered.

"We should go." Xander replied.

"I don't know." Willow said.

"Come on Wills. It will be fun." Cordy replied.

"Yeah ok." Willow responded. "Oh God." She covered her mouth and ran from the library.

"What?" Xander asked confused looking at the doors.

"Morning sickness." Giles answered.

"I'll go with her." Cordy said and left the room.

"Willow?" Cordy asked walking into the bathroom.

"In here," Willow said walking out of a stall and going to the sink.

"You ok?" Cordy questioned.

"Yeah, I don't think I will get use to it." Willow replied and washed her face.

"Is Angel coming by tonight?" Cordy asked.

"I don't know." Willow answered.

"You should ask him to the dance." Cordy suggested.

"What? Cordy I doubt Angel will want to go to a high school dance." Willow said.

"Ask him. He might want to." Cordy replied.

"Yeah ok," Willow nodded.

"Good. Are you ready?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah," Willow answered.

Angel walked into the library.

"Dead boy." Xander said coldly.

"Angel." Giles nodded.

"Hi. Is Willow here?" Angel asked nervously.

"She was sick so she went to the bathroom." Xander answered.

"Is she ok?" Angel asked concerned.

"She'll be fine it's morning sickness. Cordy went with her." Giles answered.

Cordy and Willow walked back into the library.

"Willow are you ok?" Xander asked.

"Yeah thanks," Willow nodded. "Hi Angel."

"Hi," Angel replied.

"Can we talk?" Willow asked. Angel nodded. They walked into the hallway. "I was wondering if you would be interested in going with me to this Friday's dance."

"You want me to go with you?" Angel asked.

"Yes I do." Willow answered.

"I would love to go with you." Angel agreed eager to prove to Willow how much he wanted this to work.

"Pick me up after sunset?" Willow asked.

"Yeah." Angel smiled, "Can I walk you home?"

"I'd like that." Willow replied. "I just need to grab my things."

They walked back into the library.

"Hey guys, Angel is going to walk me home." Willow said grabbing her things.

"Ok." Giles nodded.

"Have a good night Wills." Xander said.

"Be careful on patrol ok?" Willow asked.

"You got it. I will be home later." Cordy replied.

"Night," Willow said.

"Good night." Giles said.

Willow and Angel walked out of the library and Angel took her backpack.

"Thank you." Willow smiled.

"You're welcome." Angel replied. They walked out of the school. "How have you been?"

"Ok I guess. I tried talking to my parents." Willow said.

"What did they say?" Angel asked.

"They said that if I have an abortion I could come home." Willow replied. "I told them I wouldn't do that, so they disowned me."

"I'm sorry Willow I should have been there for you." Angel said.

"You're here now." Willow stated.

"And I am not planning on going anywhere as long as you will let me be around." Angel said. "I am going to help you. I'll help you find a place of your own."

"Thank you Angel." Willow smiled. She had missed him so much. They walked up to Cordy's house. "Do you want to come in?"

"Are you sure?" Angel questioned.

"Yeah." Willow said and unlocked the door and they both walked in. they went and sat in the living room, "I've miss you."

"I have missed you too." Angel said. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for putting you though this."

"Just don't do it again, please?" Willow begged.

"Never, I never want to hurt you again." Angel swore. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Willow replied. She closed her eyes she loved being in Angel's arms, but it still hurt that he didn't trust her. That he thought she would want to be with anyone else. A tear slid down her cheek.

Angel smelt the tears. "Willow?" he asked concerned.

"It hurts, knowing you don't trust me." Willow whispered.

"I'm sorry Willow. It was my own insecurities." Angel said, "I don't know how I could ever doubt you. It just sometimes I think you might realize you deserve so much better then me." He rested his head on hers.

"Angel you are everything to me. I never want to be with anyone else." Willow said. "I worry sometimes that you want to go and find Buffy and be with her."

"Buffy can never make me as happy as you do. Even when we were dating I wasn't happy. She pretended I wasn't what I am. You don't, you love me completely demon and all." Angel said. Willow snuggled closer to him. He put his hand on her stomach. "You and I made this. Buffy and I never would have. You are my soul mate. Now and forever, and for the rest of my un-life I will make up for the pain I have caused you."

Willow looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. Willow ran her hand down his cheek. "I'm tired. Will you stay here with me?"

"Yes." Angel answered. They walked up to Willow's room and climbed into bed. Willow snuggled against Angel. "I've miss this."

"Me too," Angel said and kissed her head. Willow lifted her head and leaned down to kiss him. Angel pulled her closer and opened his mouth for her to deepen the kiss. They only broke when Willow needed to breathe. She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Good night Angel." Willow said tiredly.

"Good night kitten." Angel replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Willow woke the next morning and looked at Angel. She kissed him on the cheek before climbing out of bed and getting dressed and headed downstairs.

"Morning." Willow smiled.

"Good morning." Cordy greeted. "I see we had company last night."

"Sorry about that I just wanted him nearby." Willow said.

"It's ok I wouldn't have known but I heard purring. So I went to check it out. Does he always purr when he is sleeping?" Cordy asked smiling.

"Only when he is having a good dream," Willow winked and they both laughed.

"So are you two okay?" Cordy asked.

"I think so." Willow smiled, "I feel bad about leaving him here. There isn't any blood."

"Write him a note telling him he can get into the sewers through the basement." Cordy said handing her a piece of paper and a pen.

"Thanks." Willow said and wrote him a note going upstairs to leave it beside him, and then left the house with Cordelia.

The three teens walked into the library after school.

"Hi Giles." Willow said.

"Hello." Giles greeted.

"Giles do you know anything else about the prophecy?" Willow asked hopefully.

"No I am afraid I don't, but we will keep looking." Giles replied, "We will not let anything happen to you or your baby."

"Thank you." Willow gave him a shaky smile. She was scared; scared someone would take her baby.

"So Willow do you know where you are going to be moving to? Not that I want you to leave." Cordy said.

"Angel said he would help me find a place." Willow answered.

"So you and Angel have worked things out?" Giles asked.

"Yeah there were a few things we needed to get out into the open." Willow nodded.

"Good I didn't like seeing you that way." Xander said and hugged her.

"Thanks Xan." Willow hugged back. "Oh I forgot a book. I will be right back."

She left the library and walked to her locker. When she opened it a piece of paper fell out. She leaned down and picked it up and read it. She slammed her locker door forgetting about the book, and ran back to the library.

"Willow?" Giles asked alarmed.

"I found this in my locker." Willow said handing the piece of paper to her mentor tears running down her face.

"What does it say?" Xander asked.

"I know who you are. I know you carry the child of the souled one. I know him from the past and he and the child will be mine. As for you…" Giles finished reading the note

"What does that mean? As for you?" Cordy asked nervously.

"I'm afraid it may mean whoever this is, is planning on getting rid of Willow permanently." Giles said uncomfortable.

Willow wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I have to phone Angel." She ran to the phone and called him. A few minutes later she hung up. "He is on his way." She sat at the table.

"If this person is from Angel past does that mean they are planning on bring Angelus back?" Willow asked. She didn't want to lose Angel and she knew if Angelus came back he would kill her friends.

"I don't know." Giles answered.

Willow ran her fingers though her hair her whole body was shaking. Angel showed up twenty minutes later.

"Willow?" Angel called coming out of the stacks.

Willow jumped up and ran to him throwing herself into his arms. She had her head in the crock of his neck. He held her tightly looking at the others in the room. They all looked nervous. "What happened?"

"Willow found this note in her locker." Xander said giving it to Angel. Angel moved to the table and sat pulling Willow onto his lap. Willow wouldn't let go of him. He read the note and growled.

"Willow." Angel said softly. She lifted her head to look at him. She had tear strikes on her face. He put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you or to our son, I promise."

"Angel who is it?" Willow whispered.

"I don't know." Angel answered.

"I think it would be best if Willow isn't left alone. Someone should be with her at all times." Giles proposed.

"Angel why don't you move into my place you too Xander," Cordy all but ordered.

"Yeah," Both men replied.

"Are we still going to the dance tonight?" Xander asked.

"Yeah," Willow nodded.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I want to." Willow answered.

"Alright Willow and I need to go and get ready. You boys go and do whatever you do before a dance. Xander help Angel dress not so… Angel like. Ok see you later. Come on Wills." Cordy said and grabbed Willow's hand pulling her out of the library.

"Bye." Willow called.

"Angel do you have any idea who might be wanting yours and Willow's son?" Giles asked.

"No but when I find out they will wish they were never born." Angel threatened.

"Look Wills has been really stressed the last few weeks. Tonight let's try and give her a relaxing time. No demon talk or anything. Just try and have a normal high school dance fun ok?" Xander asked.

"Of course," Giles agreed.

"Yeah," Angel replied.

"Good. Now Angel let's go and get ready. It's still about an hour till sunset. You know how to get into my place from the sewers. If you need a shower when you get there go ahead. Giles will we see you tonight?" Xander asked.

"I'll be here. We got a lot of new books in that need to be organized." Giles answered.

"Boring, but ok we will stop by and say 'hi.' Ok got to go." Xander said and left the library.

"Bye Giles." Angel said heading to the sewers.

"Yes. Good-bye." Giles said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Willow was trying to find something to wear. Her clothes were starting to get a little tight.

"Willow." Cordy said walking into the room. "I brought you one of my mom's tops it should fit better."

"Thanks Cordy." Willow smiled and put on the black top and skirt. "Does this look alright?"

"Yeah you look great." Cordy replied. "Nervous?"

"Yeah and I don't know why. I've gone out with Angel tons of times." Willow said shaking her head.

"Yeah but you guys haven't seen or talked to each other in a few weeks. It's normal." Cordy reassured.

"Ok let's go, the guys should be here soon." Willow said and they walked downstairs. They were sitting in the living room when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys," Cordy said opening the door.

"Hi sweetie," Xander said and kissed the brunette.

"Hi," Willow said and leaned in to kiss Angel. She suddenly she spun around and ran down the hallway.

"I'll go with her." Angel said and followed his redhead into the bathroom. He started to rub circles on Willow's back. Willow washed up and brushed her teeth.

"Thanks you," Willow asked.

"It's nothing," Angel said and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi."

"Hi." Willow smiled. Angel kissed her nose.

"Are you ready to go?" Angel asked.

"Yup," Willow answered. Angel wrapped him arm around her waist. They went back to their friends.

"You ok Wills?" Xander asked.

"Yeah." Willow nodded. "Let's go."

"It is party time," Xander said as he wrapped his arm around Cordy's waist. They all walked out to Angel's car. Fifteen minutes later and they walked into the decorated gym.

"Wow." Willow said in awe.

"This place looks great." Cordy agreed.

A slow song began to play.

"May we have this dance?" Angel asked putting his hand out for Willow and Xander did the same for Cordy; together girls took their boyfriends hand. The two couples went to the middle of the gym. Both men wrapped their arms tightly around their girlfriends. The song ended and both couples headed for an empty table.

"Do you girls need a drink?" Xander asked.

"Diet coke please," Cordy answered.

"Some water would be great." Willow replied.

"Coming right up," Angel said and leaned down to kiss Willow. Then he and Xander went to get the drinks.

"So Wills are you glad you came?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah I really am. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. I don't think Angel and I would be here right now if it wasn't for you." Willow informed Cordelia.

"Willow don't say things like that you'll make me cry." Cordy said dabbing her eyes.

"Wow." Willow said grabbing her stomach.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Cordy asked concerned.

"He kicked," Willow replied and smiled.

"Really? Can I?" Cordy asked pointing to her belly.

"Sure," Willow said taking Cordelia's hand putting on her stomach and he kicked again. Willow was scanning the room for Angel and Xander. She spotted them and waved them over.

Both men were waiting to get their drink when they saw Willow wave them over. They saw both girls holding her stomach. Thinking something was wrong they ran over as fast as they could.

"Willow what is it?" Angel asked worriedly.

Willow grabbed both Angel and Xander's hands placing them on her stomach. The baby kicked again causing both men to jump.

"Willow what was that?" Xander asked panicked.

"That was our son kicking." Willow smiled at Angel. "Come on I want Giles to feel it before he stops." Angel helped her up from her seat and they all headed to the library.

"Giles," Willow called and he came running out of the stacks.

"Willow, what's wrong?" Giles asked. Willow placed his hand on her stomach. The baby kicked one more time, "My word."

"That is your grandson." Willow said smiling leaving Giles speechless. "Giles I know you're not my real father but you have been more of one in the last two years then my father has ever been, and I would like our son to call you grandpa if that is alright with you."

"Willow I would be honoured." Giles answered and pulled her in for a hug.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I think we should get back to the dance." Cordy said.

"Yeah let's go." Xander said.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and talking. When the dance ended they left to go back to Cordy's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You guys I can't sleep, and I am hungry, let's order pizza. I want pepperoni, mushrooms, olives, bacon, pineapple and anchovies." Willow said and licked her lips.

"Wow, I've eaten a lot of gross things before but that tops all of it! I want a separate pizza from you." Xander said scrunching up his nose.

"I could go for pepperoni." Cordy said.

"You got it." Xander said and headed for the phone.

"Come on let's go get changed." Angel said.

"Angel?" Willow asked.

"Yes?" Angel asked looking at her.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow? I need to buy bigger clothes." Willow frowned.

"Here." Angel said handing her a shirt. "And you look beautiful. Tomorrow why don't you and Cordy go shopping for some clothes, while Xander helps me check the newspaper for houses?" Angel said.

"Really?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Yes, we will find something close to everyone because I am sure they will be over a lot after the baby is born." Angel said. Willow started to cry. "Baby what's wrong?" He pulled her into his arms.

"Nothing." Willow said.

"Then why are you crying?" Angel asked.

"I don't know." Willow answered wiping her eyes.

"Guys pizza." Xander called.

"Food." Willow said pulling away from Angel and changing quickly then left the room in search of pizza. Angel chuckled to himself and followed.

Willow grabbed a slice of pizza. "Cordy tomorrow can you go shopping with me, I need some new clothes."

"Of course." Cordy answered. "We leave at nine."

"Thanks." Willow said and took a bite of her pizza.

"Xander I would like your help, I want to start looking for a house. We can call Giles to come over and we can check the newspaper and phone and make appointments to check them out." Angel asked.

"Cool I'm in." Xander grinned.

They watched a movie then went to bed. Willow and Angel were laying in bed.

"Thank you." Angel whispered.

"For what?" Willow asked confused.

"For taking me back after I was such a jerk. I can't picture my life without you in it." Angel said

"Oh Angel. I can't picture my life without you either." Willow said and kissed him.

"I love you Willow." Angel said.

"I love you too." Willow said and snuggled against him.

The next morning Willow woke up. Angel had his arm wrapped around her, and was purring and she giggled.

"Angel?" Willow asked. No response. "Angel got to get up." No response. "Angel if I don't get up Cordy will come in here yelling."

"No." Angel growled.

"Angel I need to shower and get dressed." Willow said. Angel just purred and nuzzled her neck making Willow giggle. "Please Angel." She pouted.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it. I'm comfortable." Angel whined letting her go.

"So am I, but I we can't stand in the way of Cordy and shopping." Willow replied kissing him before sliding out of bed and headed for the shower. Angel growled and got out of bed and headed for the kitchen where he found Xander.

"Morning." Angel grumbled.

"Willow left the bed too?" Xander asked.

"Yeah didn't want to but she pouted." Angel sulked.

"Cordy too." Xander complained.

"Women they make you comfy then they leave." Angel griped.

"Yeah." Xander nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ten minutes later Willow and Cordeila walked into the kitchen. Willow was wearing a pair of sweats and one of Angel's tops. Angel pulled her into her arms.

"You look cute." Angel said and kissed her nose.

"Don't feel cute. I feel fat." Willow moped.

"You're not fat." Angel argued.

"Can't wait to have my own clothes." Willow said.

"But I like you wearing mine." Angel said. Willow frowned. Why did guys like females wearing their clothes?

"Come on Willow let's go shopping." Cordy said. "Have a good day sweetie." She kissed Xander.

"Be better if we were still in bed asleep." Xander muttered. Cordy laughed.

"Bye." Willow said and kissed Angel.

"Here's my credit card. Have fun." Angel said handing her the card. Willow smiled and followed Cordy out the door.

Willow and Cordy had been shopping for two hours. They had bought a lot of clothes and looked at some baby things.

"So Willow have you and Angel thought of Baby names?" Cordy asked

"No but I was thinking of Jesse." Willow answered.

"I like it." Cordy smiled.

"Willow?" A woman's voice came behind them. They both turned around and saw Willow's mom standing there.

"Mom." Willow said coldly. Sheila walked over to them.

"How have you been?" Sheila asked.

"Fine, since you and dad kicked me out of your lives." Willow said angrily.

"Willow that isn't fair." Sheila argued.

"And kicking me out and telling me I was going to get rid of my baby was?" Willow asked furiously.

"Willow we did what we thought was best. We hoped you would come to your senses. Willow you had such a bright future." Sheila said shaking her head in disappointment.

"I still do. I have people in my life that is willing to help me, and those people are my family." Willow stated.

"Willow you can't possibly give this child any kind of future. You will ruin it and your lives." Sheila said impatiently.

"You're wrong mom I am going to give my baby everything he needs. Everything I never got love, respect and time." Willow spat.

"You will ruin his life." Sheila said and stormed off. Willow put her hand on her stomach.

"Willow are you ok?" Cordy asked putting her hand on the redheads back.

"I want to go home." Willow whispered.

"Let's go." Cordy said.

"Great we will come by tomorrow night to check it out. Thank you." Angel said and hung up.

"So far you have five houses to check out." Xander said writing down the newest address.

"I hope one of these are the one for you and Willow." Giles replied.

"Me too. I want her to have the house of her dreams." Angel stated.

They heard the front door open and close and Cordy walked into the kitchen. They heard a bedroom door close and Cordy shook her head.

"Cordy what's wrong?" Xander asked.

"We had a run in with Wills mom. She hasn't said a word since." Cordy said sadly.

"What happened?" Angel questioned.

"She told Willow that she is going to ruin her baby's life and hers as well." Cordy explained.

"What that is insane." Giles said.

"I'm going to go and talk to her." Angel said and walked out of the kitchen. He stood outside the bedroom he and his redhead shared and knocked on the door before walking in. Willow was lying on the bed crying.

"Willow." Angel said softly walking over to the bed and sitting down. She looked up at him.

"Are we making a mistake?" Willow asked quietly.

"No Willow you and our son are the best things to ever happen to me. You are not ruining your life. You will go to College and get a career, and anything else you want to do. I want you to have everything you want." Angel said.

Willow sat up and hugged him. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Are you hungry?" Angel asked.

"Yeah I would love a grilled cheese sandwich and some tea." Willow answered.

"Ok I will go and make you." Angel said and kissed her nose before leaving the room.

Willow went to the bathroom to wash her face.

Angel walked into the kitchen.

"How is she?" Xander asked.

"She's ok. She should be down shortly. She is hungry." Angel said grabbing the fixings for grilled cheese.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Five months later Angel and Willow had moved into a beautiful two-story house. Willow, Cordy and Xander graduated from high school two months ago. They still had learned anything else about the prophecy. They had not been anymore contact from the person who wanted Angel and their baby.

Willow and Cordy walked into the house and Willow went and laid on the couch.

"My feet and back are killing me." Willow whined. "I can't believe we shopped for like five hours."

"We had to finish buying things for the baby's room." Cordy said. "I wonder if the guys finished painting the nursery." Cordy left to go and see.

Willow closed her eyes.

"Hi." Angel said walking into the room.

"Hi." Willow smiled not opening her eyes.

"How was shopping?" Angel asked.

"Not good I knocked over a clothe rack." Willow frowned.

"Sorry kitten. Come on lets get you upstairs so you can nap." Angel suggested as he help her to her feet.

"Did you guys finish the room?" Willow asked

"Yeah want to see?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Willow nodded. They walked upstairs and stopped off at the nursery. Cordy, Giles and Xander were sitting on the floor. The walls were a dark blue and the crib and changing table were put together. They had stuffed animals everyone and a rocking chair beside the crib. "Wow. This is great."

"Then you are happy with it?" Xander asked standing up.

"It is beautiful. Thank you guys so much." Willow said and hugged her friends and kissed Angel.

"Willow how are you today?" Giles asked.

"Tired." Willow gave a sleepy smile.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Angel replied as he led her to their bedroom. Willow said down and Angel took her shoes off and massaged her feet.

"That feels nice." Willow sighed.

"are you hungry? I can make you something to eat." Angel offered.

"No I am ok. Come lay with me?" Willow requested. Angel moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in and rested his hand on her belly.

"I still can't believe we are going to be parents." Angel smiled.

"I know. He has been very active today won't give mom a break." Willow giggled. She fell asleep a little while later and Angel kissed her and quietly left the room. He walked into the kitchen where the others were sitting.

"Wills asleep?" Cordy asked.

"Yeah she was exhausted." Angel answered.

"Just a few more weeks and you will have a baby boy sleeping in that room." Giles smiled.

"I know I still can't believe I am going to be a father." Angel beamed.

"Angel." Willow panted walking into the room.

"Willow you're awake." Angel said.

"We have to go." Willow said holding her stomach.

"Where?" Xander asked.

"The hospital." Willow answered.

"What?" Cordy asked jumping up. Angel went to her side.

"Willow is it time?" Giles asked.

"Water broke." Willow said and clenched Angel arm when a contraction came.

"Xander go into our bedroom she has a bag packed in the closet. Cordy go and start the car. Giles help me get Willow to the car." Angel ordered. Everyone ran to do what they were told.

"Come on Willow." Giles said taking her other arm and he and Angel helped her to the car where Cordy and Xander were waiting for her.

They got to the hospital in record time thanks to Cordy's driving.

The three friends were pacing the waiting room.

"I can't believe it is time." Xander said.

"I know Willow is going to be a mom soon." Cordy smiled.

"I hope it doesn't take long." Giles replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Come on baby push." Angel said rubbing her back.

"You push. I can't I'm tired. You are never touching me again!" Willow said though clenched teeth.

"It's going to be ok." Angel said soothingly.

"Come on Willow a couple more big pushes and you will have your baby." The doctor said.

"I need coffee do you guys want?" Cordy asked.

"I could use a cup." Xander answered.

"Please." Giles nodded.

"I'll be back in a second." Cordy said and left.

"Man I wish Angel would come out and give us some news." Xander said impatiently.

"I am sure he will be out as soon as he can." Giles replied.

"Coffee." Cordy said returning and handing them the cups.

"Thanks honey." Xander smiled.

"Yes thank you Cordeila." Giles replied.

Angel walked down the hall with a big smile on his face. He had scratches on his arm.

"Well?" Xander asked

"Baby boy. Both are doing fine." Angel smiled.

"Oh my God." Cordy hugged Angel.

"Congratulations." Giles said shaking his hand.

"Whoa you and Wills have a baby." Xander said.

"You guys want to see them?" Angel asked.

"Yes." Cordy said almost bouncing. "Angel what happened to your arm?"

"Willow had he nails in it." Angel answered.

"Ouch." Xander cringed.

"Yeah she wasn't too happy with me." Angel agreed.

They all walked into the redheads rooms. She was lying holding the baby in her arms. She looked up and smiled at her friends.

"Hey Wills how are you feeling?" Xander asked.

"I'm ok a little tired." Willow replied.

"He is beautiful." Giles said.

"Want to hold him?" Willow asked.

"Yes." Giles answered and carefully took him from her.

"So Willow what name did you decide on?" Cordy asked looking at the baby.

"Jesse." Angel responded as he sat beside Willow and kissed her.

Willow looked at his arms. "Sorry."

"It's ok they will heal." Angel smiled at her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day.

Angel had to go home because the sun was rising. Giles went with needing some sleep. Xander and Cordy offered to stay with the redhead. Willow was lying in bed Xander and Cordy went to the cafeteria. She just got off the phone with Angel and was now relaxing when the doctor walked in.

"Miss Rosenberg?" He asked.

Willow opened her eyes. "Yes."

"I am afraid something has happened." He replied. Willow sat up.

"What is my baby ok?" Willow asked terrified.

"I am afraid someone has taken him. The police are here and are doing everything necessary to find him. They will be in shortly to talk to you." He said.

"My baby is gone?" Willow asked tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said and left.

Willow sat the crying when Cordy and Xander walked in.

"We have jell-o." Xander said.

"Willow what's wrong?" Cordy asked moving to her side.

"Someone took him." Willow said between sobs.

"Oh God." Cordy climbed onto the bed and held Willow as Xander ran out of the room to phone Angel.

"We should have been more careful." Willow wept.

"We will get him back." Cordy promised and rocked her.

Giles and Angel sat at the kitchen table.

"So how do you feel dad?" Giles asked smiling.

"Great I can't wait to get back there and hold them both." Angel grinned.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" Angel asked.

"Angel you and Giles need to get down here now." Xander said alarmed.

"Xander what is it?" Angel asked standing.

"It's Jesse he is gone." Xander said.

"We are on our way." Angel hung up the phone.

"Angel?" Giles asked worriedly.

"Jesse's gone." Angel said. Giles ran for the car as Angel ran for the sewers.

"Miss Rosenberg do you know anyone who might want to take your baby?" The officer asked.

"No." Willow said holding Xander's hand.

"I promise we will do everything in our power to find him and bring him back to you." The second officer said. Willow only nodded and both officers left the room. Willow put her head in her hands.

"Oh God." Willow cried.

"Willow." Angel said rushing into the room with Giles behind.

"Angel." The redhead said. Angel held her.

"We will get him back." Angel assured.

"I can do a spell to locate him." Willow stated.

"Are you sure?" Cordy asked.

"Yes I get released today. I can do it." Willow said firmly.

"Ok then we find who took him and kill them." Xander said darkly.

"Right." Angel growled.

Willow was released a short time later they now sat in their living room.

"Willow what do you need?" Giles asked.

"Nothing I have his blanket they wrapped him in." Willow said and sat on the floor and laid the blanket out. "Xan I need you pocket knife."

"Here." Xander said pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to her.

"Willow what are you…" Angel didn't finish as Willow cut her hand and let the blood drip onto the blanket. "Willow!"

"Angel give me your hand." Willow said. Angel did what he was told. She cut his hand too letting the blood drip onto the blanket. "Show us were the child is that shares this blood."

A picture formed using their blood.

"That's the mansion." Giles said confused.

"Let's go." Willow said standing up and wrapping her hand.

"No Willow stay here." Angel said.

"Angel I am not going to sit here while you go and get our baby back." Willow said and headed towards the door. Angel sighed and he and the others followed her out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They stood outside the mansion.

"Are we ready?" Cordy asked.

"Yes let's go." Angel said, "Willow stay close to me."

She nodded and they walked in. it was dark they could barely see anything except for Angel. They could hear Jesse crying.

"Where is he?" Willow asked.

"I'm not sure." Angel answered.

"Let's go this way." Giles said.

Angel stopped them.

"Angel?" Xander asked.

"It can't be." Angel said in disbelief.

"What?" Willow asked.

"I sense a slayer." Angel said.

"Not…" Cordy asked.

"Yes." Angel answered.

"Buffy." Willow whispered.

"Why would Buffy do this? How would she have even known?" Xander asked puzzled.

"I don't know." Giles said shaking his head.

Willow held onto Angel's hand.

"Hello lover." Buffy said walking out of the shadows.

"Buffy." Angel hissed.

"I am glad you came." Buffy smiled.

"Buffy where is Jesse?" Willow asked.

"He is safe until his father and I leave." Buffy stated.

"No one is going anywhere with you." Giles said.

"You know something Giles you have always bothered me." Buffy stated.

"Buffy give me my son." Angel growled.

"No. Willow how could you do this to me? You took my soul mate. You are suppose to be my best friend." Buffy said.

"I didn't take anything from you. You betrayed us by leaving. I haven't been you friend in a long time." Willow said angrily. "Now give me back my son."

"Willow he isn't your son. He is Angel's and mine. Or should I say Angelus." Buffy said.

"What do you mean Angelus? Angelus is gone for good, and why would you want him back anyway?" Cordy asked confused.

"He would be more suited for me." Buffy said then vamped out.

"My word." Giles said

"Buffy who did this to you?" Xander asked.

"It doesn't matter. I staked him after I was turned. I don't want a sire. I do what I want and get what I want." Buffy snarled and looked at Willow. "And I want you dead." Buffy jumped for Willow but Angel knocked her down.

"You will not touch her." Angel growled.

"Angel you know you and I belong together. We can be a family." Buffy said.

"I have a family." Angel roared and pulled his stake from his coat and staked her. He ran to Willow and hugged her.

"We need to find Jesse." Willow said shaking.

Xander had wondered off during the fight and returned to the main room holding the baby. He handed him to his mother.

"Thank you." Willow said and hugged Jesse.

"Let's get out of here we should take Jesse to the hospital and get him checked out, and let the police we have found him." Giles recommended.

A few hours later Jesse was released from the hospital he didn't even have a scratch on him. Angel and Willow took him home.

THE END


End file.
